Twelve days of Christmas
by Beywriter
Summary: See how the Bladebreakers spend Christmas 2009! Will it be jolly? or is there romance in the air? This story will be updated every day until Christmas is over. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!
1. Christmas day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Christmas Day**

_**On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A partridge in a pear tree.**_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Tyson yelled entering Kai's room.  
Kai inwardly swore after his rather rude awakening.  
"TYSON WHAT THE HELL?" Kai glared at the boy sitting in bed.  
"Damn, what crawled up and died inside your ass? IT'S CHRISTMAS!"  
"Tyson, don't wake...oh great...Tyson you idiot" the new Bladebreaker stood by Tyson, he was needed. Now each team required at least 2 substitute Bladers.  
Tom was about a few inches taller than Tyson with Tyson's hair style, Tyson thought Tom was copying and was over the top happy about it, the truth is he wasn't.  
According to his Chinese boyfriend he had the most amazing brown eyes.  
But Ray was in a dream state.  
"Aww Tom, come on, it's Christmas day, I've already opened all my presents...thanks for the new jacket" Kai just noticed Tyson was wearing a light and dark blue jacket that started light blue at the top and dark down to the bottom like the ocean.  
"You already opened yours?" Tom asked slightly annoyed.  
"Ah Tyson, opening the presents is a thing to do with everyone" he added  
"Did Tyson open his already?" Ray asked.  
"Why is everyone collecting around my door?" Kai asked with a dark tone of voice.  
"Because we are" Tyson replied.  
"Okay, give Kai some extra time guys, sorry for the intrusion Kai" Tom said noticing Kai looked like he was about to attack at any second.  
He pushed them back out and closed the door.  
"Idiots" he looked over to his clock.  
"8:25AM"  
"Christmas day is the only day when Tyson's up before me."

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS KAI!" Max screamed hugging Kai cheerfully.  
"Max please get off me before I hurt you" Kai said calmly.  
Max let go of the Russian.  
"Why are you here anyway and not with family?"  
"You guys kind of our my family in a way."  
"So true."  
"Besides, I've already opened the presents from my parents so I'm here with presents for you guys" he gave Kai a present wrapped in red wrapping paper.  
"Er...thanks" Kai said.  
"Ray was being cruel and not letting us open the rest until you showed up Kai."  
"Thanks Ray, you didn't need to."  
"See" Tyson said loudly.  
Ray glared at Tyson before stepping away from the tree and the presents that lay below it.  
"Kai, Tyson opened all his a while back" Ray said as the others dived into the presents that were there.

* * *

Max got a big box of Chocolates from Tyson.  
Ray got a box of hair care products from Tom.  
Ray gave Tom wooden self hand made carvings of his Driger and Tom's Torus.  
Kai got a box of spare Beyblade parts from Kenny.  
Kenny got a book of Computer gift cards from Kai who did care about presents.  
But they also got money from Mr. Dickinson.

* * *

After all presents had been unwrapped.  
They were all having fun with what they had.  
Tom was in the garden flying the RC Helicopter Kai had got him.  
Ray was watching him.  
"Ray want a go?"  
"Me? Nah."  
"Go on, it's easy."  
"Okay but one question."  
"What?"  
"Did you really like my gift?"  
"Of course, they're beautiful" Tom smiled, Ray knew that smile said he wasn't lying.  
After Ray took control and learned the controls he did better than Tom did keeping it level, turns, descends and ascends.  
Tom pouted when Ray was miles better.  
"What?" Ray asked after he managed to land it.  
"You're better than me."  
"You should know I learn fast during our sessions" Ray put the controller down and turned to face him.  
"Where your turn on points are..." Ray raises his left hand to brush Tom's neck softly.  
His voice went soft.  
"The points that drives you wild with pleasure" he moves his hand down lower over his clothing but enough for Tom to feel.  
"The best way to tease you" he reaches down and pulls Tom up into a kiss, his arms wrapped around the younger but stops a few millimeters apart and smirks.  
Tom groaned, Ray knew him to much.  
"See?" Ray said.  
Ray then pulled him into a kiss.  
Their arms wrapped around each other.  
Snow started falling around them and that made the scene look beautiful.  
Max came to the door to see the snow and saw the cute scene.  
"You two are so cuuuuuuuute!" Max said.  
They broke the kiss and looked towards the blond.

* * *

Then noticed the Christmas snow.  
"Hey, Christmas snow...we kissed in Christmas snow!" Ray said happily.  
Ray picked and brushed off the controller and Helicopter.  
They went back inside to get warmer clothes on.

* * *

All except Kai went out into the snow to have fun.  
It was now getting deep and they had fun by throwing snowballs and making snow "Bladers" Tyson insisted on calling them.  
After some time Kai called from the house.  
"Guys...Mr. Tate called, he said something about a dinner."  
"Oh I forgot...Dad's making a huge Turkey since Grandpas out of town."  
"WOOHOO!" Tyson whizzed around the side of the house the others followed slower.  
They walked to Max's house throwing the occasional snowball.

* * *

"DAD, we're here!"  
Max called when they entered the shop.  
"Hey Maxie, come up boys the foods ready."  
The group took off their coats and shoes before going quickly upstairs following the amazing scent.  
"My dad does awesome turkey"  
"I'll be the judge of that!" Tyson smirked.  
The smell was making then all feel a lot hungry and their mouths were watering.  
"Max, Ray can you help me please?"  
Wordlessly they got up and went to the kitchenette and took two plates each and passed them out.  
"Thanks Ray" Tom said when Ray gave him the first plate.  
"You're welcome."  
"Drinks...traditional cherry anyone?" Mr. Tate asked and poured each of them a half glass.  
When the food was passed out they all began to eat.  
"Great food!" he said between inhaling his food like Tyson usually did.  
"See what I mean" Max grinned.  
"Well I'm happy that you didn't insist on mustard this time Max" Max put down his chopsticks.  
"Yeah I totally forgot" he stood up and fetched it making his father groan.  
"Mustard on Christmas dinner? Max are you insane?" Kai asked.  
"No, I'm just a mustard obsessed kid" he said sitting down and putting a dollop on the edge like a dip.  
"Ray, want to pull a cracker?" Tom asked.  
"Sure but no cheating" he took the other end with his left hand to the cracker being offered by his boyfriend to his right.  
They pulled each other and eventually Ray won.

* * *

"Aww, no fair" Tom said sighing.  
"Okay...I'll keep the hat...you get the tiny crayons and the joke."  
"Thanks Ray" and hugged him.

* * *

"What's the joke?" Kenny asked.  
"Why can't a car play soccer?"  
"Why?" Max asked.  
"Its only got one boot.........aww that's terrible."  
"Cracker jokes suck."  
"Tyson language at the dinner table."  
"Yes mother" Tyson smiled innocently.  
"Dad...when will Mom be getting here?"

* * *

"She said she had some last minute business but she'll be here later...she promised."  
"Okay" he ate some potato and spoke again.  
"I sure miss her.""Yeah so do I.""Anymore?" Tyson asked.  
"Sure, there's some left in the kitchen...help yourself."  
Tyson got up and got himself more.  
"Want more Tom?" Ray asked when he saw Tom finishing.  
"Nah, thanks Ray...you eat yours."  
"Okay" Ray said and went back to his food that was nearly done.  


* * *

When they were all done Mr. Tate brought out dessert...Christmas cake.  
They all had a slice they relaxed on the sofas in Max's lounge.  
"This Christmas day has been awesome so far!" Tyson said out loud.  
"Shhh...Tyson" Ray said pointing to Tom who was leaning on Ray's left shoulder dozing off.  
"Wake up Tom."  
"Sorry, big meals make me sleepy...what's the time anyway?"  
"Seven thirty" Kenny answered.  
"Okay" Tom yawned slightly.  
Ray had his arms around his dozing lover as they talked

* * *

At about 9 they left for home.  
Tom had woke up and was chatting.  
They were getting to leave when Judy arrived with presents.  
"MOM!" Max cheered and ran towards her.  
"Maxie" she smiled.  
Judy and Max hugged for a few seconds.  
"I've got presents for you all" she smiled.

* * *

"ALL RIGHT" Tyson cheered.  
The presents turned out to be cutting edge Beyblade gear.  
Kai suggested they go back and get rest so they can get to use the gear Judy had got.  


* * *

When they get home they all retired to their beds.  
Tom and Ray both went to their bed together.  
They pulled each other into a hug.  
"Merry Christmas Ray, I love you."  
"Merry Christmas Tom, I love you too."

Author notes

Beywriter: The first Chapter of 12!  
Ray: PLEASE REVIEW, we'll see it as a Christmas present...one of the best presents to give to an Author!  
Max: Don't just add it to faveroites...Beywriter and other Authors hate that...leave one!  
Tyson: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	2. Boxing day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**12 Days of Christmas**

B**oxing Day**

_On the second day of Christmas, _

_my true love sent to me _

_Two turtle doves, _

_And a partridge in a pear tree. _

"Wake up everyone...let's test this new gear" Kai said to the Dojo.  
Ray groaned to the wakening.  
He saw Tom was still asleep and leaned down and kissed him gently.  
Slowly Tom's brown eyes opened and he smiled up to his lover.  
"Morning Ray."  
"Morning Tom."  
"Come on up" Kai said again.  
"I let you guys lie in till ten but now it's wakey time."  
"Just a few more minutes" Tyson groaned and turned over.  
Kai walked over and pulled the covers off Tyson's bed.  
"KAI!" Tyson wined.  
"We're not training...today...we're trying out what Judy got us."  
"Cool" Tyson's attitude changed.  
"Come on guys...lets BEYBLADE!" he shot out of the Dojo with clothes to change.  


* * *

"Okay...let's test this puppy out...Heavy metal System 2...more powerful than the first one we beat Boris with" Tyson stood in front of the dish.  
Ray was his opponent, Tom was obviously his supporter.  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" they called.  
The Beyblades shot into the dish and it exploded sending bits everywhere, a cloud of dust and snow was kicked up by the blast.  
"RAY" Tom called out.  
"I'm okay" he responded leaving the settling cloud coughing slightly.  
Tyson was behind him.  


* * *

The sound of spinning Beyblades caught their ears.  
"They're still spinning!" the blond said amazed.  
There was a crater four feet deep and wide, the Beyblades were spinning undamaged in the pit.  
"Now that's power" Kai said.  
"DRAGOON!"  
"DRIGER!" they called and suddenly they started wobbling and shot out at their masters who dodged.  
They impacted at the wall and slipped out still spinning at a high rotation.  
"They're not even wobbling" Kenny said looking at them.  
They were kicking up a cloud of dust as they spun.  
"Come on Driger, retreat" the Beyblade emerged out at Ray who dodged it.  
"These things are out of control" Tom said.  
"Guys...back to basics..." Kai called.  
"Oh right...Dragoon" Tyson took in Kai's tip, so did Ray.  
They brought the Beyblades down to a slower speed eventually stopping them.  
"Way to go guys" Tom cheered.  
"So its back to basics then?" Max asked.  
"Yeah...back to basics always seems to work in the past" Kenny cheered happily.  
Tyson and Ray collected their blades and looked at them.  
Not a scratch.  
"Judy sure has done an awesome job" Tyson commented, Ray nodded his head in silent agreement.  
"Tom, I wanna blade with you" Tom's face went into shock as to what his lover was proposing.  
"Don't worry, we'll stop if we really can't control them...you know I wouldn't hurt you."  
Tom knew Ray wasn't lying.  
"Okay...sure" Tom stepped forwards with Torus in his hands.  
The red Beyblade was ready to launch.  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
Tom wasn't ready for this.  
The Beyblade shot between Ray's legs and impacted on the wall.  
It blew him back into the others who landed in the snow and some blown back into the wooden house...like Max.  
"Ouch that smarts" Max complained as he rubbed his back.  
"Guys you okay?" Ray asked looking down at them in shock.  
Tom was climbing off them and standing up.  
"Yeah fine...."  
Tom brushed himself off and the others did too.  
"Damn those blades sure have power" the blond said.  
"We're gonna have to work hard if were going to control them" Kai said, Max and Tyson emitted a groan, when Kai said that it meant training to the extreme...the kind of training where your blisters get blisters and your arms want to fall off.  
"Don't worry, well...after Christmas is up...then you can worry" Kai said smirking holding Dranzer.  
"Now let's give this thing a whirl...LET IT RIP!"  
The Beyblade went wild, flying around everywhere, the others had to run to avoid the rabid Beyblade but at least Kai was able to counter the blasting effect and keep on his feet which led the others to think he was expecting it until they saw Dranzer go crazy.  
"AHH, KAI CONTROL IT!"  
"It's **OUT **of control Tyson!" Kai screamed back.  
"DRANZER, RETURN!" The Beyblade ignored his commands and continued on its path of devastation.  
"COME ON DRANZER....GET CONTROL!"  
Dranzer seemed to ignore Kai's commands as it streamed through the snow covered grounds in random directions.  
The snow around it being melted by frictions around the spinning top.  
Finally it began to wobble and then it stopped.  
An eerie calm filtered through the scene for a few seconds, they stared at the almost crater like shape in the snow.  
Even Kai looked like he was in shock.  
Finally Tyson spoke breaking the silence.  
"Whoa, that was...whoa."  
Kai snapped out of his trance and investigated Dranzer.  
There was no visual damage to the Beyblade.  


* * *

Max tried his luck but was nervous he wouldn't control it.  
He didn't want to hurt anyone so now they stood well back.  
"Go DRACIEL!" he cried launching the green Beyblade.  
Unlucky for the viewers it aimed itself at them.  
"LOOK OUT!" Tom cried dodging Draciel.  
"Sorry!" Max cried.  
"YEAH YOU WILL BE" Tyson yelled back angrily.  
"Tyson cool it alright dude?" Ray said.  
"He didn't do it on purpose" Kai added.  
"Guess you guys are right!"  
"HERE IT COMES AGAIN!" Ray shouted unconsciously pushing his lover out of the way but this time Ray had pushed Tom into the line.  
What happened next was to fast for anyone to react.  
But luck had it, the Beyblade managed to make itself passed Tom even before Tom hit the snow.  
"TOM...I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Ray knelt down to Tom who looked shocked.  
"Tom...Tom...can you hear me?"  
Tom snapped out of his shock and looked up into Ray's eyes.  
"That...was far too close."  
Max was there too now standing above Ray.  
"Tom, you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks" Tom stood up slowly and Ray helped in brushing off the snow.  
"Talk about face plant...right in the snow!"  
"It did hurt a little...want me to see how you like it?" Tom snapped back to the World Champion.  
"You sure you're okay Tom?"  
"Absolutely fine."  
"Okay...I think I have the data I require...everyone let's get some hot chocolate and review what just happened...these Beyblades make us look like newbies."  
They all agreed to go inside and have a break.  


* * *

About ten minutes later they were in Tyson's lounge warming up with hot chocolate and a roaring fire.  
A traditional Christmas scene but Kenny was hard at work.  
Kenny was compiling the data from the previous almost frightening and a shocking experience.  
"Okay...almost done."  
"Take your time Chief" Max replied and then sipped his drink.  
"I want to get this done...and I am."  
Kenny then read through the results quickly.  
"Well Kenny?" Ray asked.  
"It's easy to say that these Beyblades are powerful and they are a major power upgrade from your previous Beyblades, I've compared the data between your current skill levels, strength and experience but I'm sorry but I don't think we have the experience and strength required to master them....back to basics wont work this time...we'll have to get to some hard training and maybe in time we can use them properly."  
"Ouch, talk about bad news on Boxing Day" Tom sighed.  
"Come on Tom, don't get down, we've mastered hard Beyblades before, we can do it again."  
"Yeah Ray, I guess you're right."  
"How long do you think it'll take?"  
"Well Maxie, that depends on how hard we work, we'll work hard so I guess one to two months."  
"THAT LONG?!"  
"Tyson, things take time."  
"Kai, come on, you believe that?"  
"Two months is an estimate, it might take less."  
"I hope" the blue haired teen said quietly.  
"These Beyblades are powerful, beyond our wildest dreams, just like the others..."  
"But it didn't take long to master the first HMS...why should it take so so long to work out its newer model?" Tyson asked.  
"That's it, it's newer...more upgrades, more power, requires more skill and more experience to use them...even thought it could only take a week at most."  
"That's a figure I can use" Max cheered...  


* * *

It was late they were heading to bed.  
They had all tried launching all day, sure they had fun but not even Kai could control it.  
So far there were no injuries.  
But Ray had noticed something about Kai and tomorrow he would try to fix it.

Author notes

Beywriter: Okay, there's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it.  
Ray: Thanks to the reviewers:  
Max: Please leave a review, don't just add it to favorites and leave, please drop a review too...think of it as giving a Christmas present, you love getting presents right?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
